Oh Brother
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Rewritten! Shocking secrets threaten to rip apart East Highs Golden Couple! Will they overcome the shock revelations or will it be the start of terrifying downfall for them?
1. Chapter 1

**My lovely readers may remember a story I had on here called 'Oh Brother'? Well, I decided to re write it! So... Here is the first chapter... Rewritten!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Winter. The time of year that where it was time to put hot water bottles in bed, trim up the Christmas tree and continue family traditions. The students at East High were finally free for two weeks, as the bell ran for an early finish, which delighted most students. Most students headed straight home, however that couldn't be said for two students, one of whom was cramming some contents of her locker into her bag.

'Come on, woman! How much stuff has you got in that locker!' Eighteen year old Troy Bolton whined. He grunted when his girlfriend of five months hit him in the chest with her black tote bag.

'Quiet, Bolton, I've got my books, gym kit and spare clothes in here!' Gabriella said, while she was throwing things carelessly into a different bag. Troy frowned.  
'Why have you got spare clothes?' Troy asked, wonder in his voice.

'In case we girls have accidents in school!' Gabriella replied, straightening up and looking at her boyfriend. Troy held his hands up in surrender and they shared a tense look, before Troy flashed a smoldering smile in her direction.

'Can we get out of here now? I've got an empty house...' Troy said, huskily. He leaned closer to Gabriella and wrapped his arms round her shoulders, dropping a kiss to her lips. Gabriella sighed playfully.

'I suppose so' she said, pretending to be annoyed, however her smile gave her away. Troy grabbed the bag with the stuff from her locker with one hand and one of her hands with the other, pulling her towards the entrance...

* * *

'So... Are you staying for dinner?' Troy asked, two hours later. He had Gabriella wrapped in his arms under his duvet in his bed.

'I can't. I've got to get home before my Mom does...' Gabriella said, sitting up. Troy pouted and wrapped his arms round her, sitting up as well.

'Well... Why doesn't your Mom come here?' Troy suggested, dropping his chin onto his girlfriends shoulder. Gabriella turned her head slightly to the side.

'What? Meet the parents?' Gabriella stated rather than asked.

'Yeah. We've been going out five months... And we've already agreed we're in this for the long run' Troy said, smirking. Gabriella smirked back.

'Are you sure ready for our parents to meet? What if they don't like each other?' Gabriella asked

'Then that's their problem... Not ours' Troy replied. Gabriella thought about it for a few minutes, before nodding.

'Are you sure?' She asked, again, wanting to be sure. Troy nodded.

'I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't' he told her gently.

'Okay... I'll call her in a bit... What about your parents?' She asked, referring to Lucille and Jack. Jack had gone to pick Lucille up and then both had gone to do the food shopping. Add that with the rush hour traffic and Troy had an empty house for longer.

'I'll ask them when they come back' he whispered, before he connected their lips gently. He gently pulled her on top of him and pulled the comforter back over them...

* * *

'Troy? Are you in?' Jack Bolton shouted, as he stumbled into the kitchen. He placed the mountain of paper bags full of food on the kitchen island, sighing. Lucille appeared begin him carrying the last three bags. She placed them on the island and started unpacking, stopping when she realised her husband wasn't helping her.

'Jack, they won't side themselves!' She scolded her husband playfully. Jack sighed and nodded, starting to unpack, when Troy's bedroom door opened and he stepped out sheepishly, rubbing back of his neck.

'There you are. You can help me unpack and then we can go out onto the court' Jack said, before he looked up from unpacking and saw Gabriella peeking out from behind Troy's shoulder, looking bashful. Lucille froze in surprise at seeing her son's girlfriend emerging from her son's room. She opened her mouth to speak, but Troy shot her a look, warning her not to say anything that would make Gabriella feel uncomfortable.

'Do you mind if Ella and her Mom come for tea?' Troy asked, his hands laced with Gabriella's behind his back. Lucille thought for a minute, glancing at Jack, before nodding.

'If that's okay with Inez' she said, before turning to Gabriella, who nodded. 'Then yes. It would be wonderful to finally meet your mother, honey' she continued. Gabriella smiled and hid her face in Troy's back, a faint blush on her face...

* * *

'Well, this looks delicious, Lucille' Inez said, as she sat down at the Bolton family table, Gabriella on her right with Troy next to her.

'Why thank you.' Lucille said, as she sat down opposite Troy and pulled her chair in.

'Where's Dad gone?' Troy asked, as he took a bite of chilli con carne and nodding in approval at his mothers cooking.

'He's gone to the store to get the wine he forgot' Lucille answered, taking a bite of her food. Comfortable conversation started around the table, with Troy and Gabriella chipping in at appropriate points. The front door opened half an hour later and Jack walked in, the wine in his hands.

'There we go! Now, please don't send me out there. It's freezing' Jack told his wife, who grabbed the wine from his hands and opened it, pouring herself and Jack a glass, with Inez declining due to driving.

'What? Not even for a quick basketball session, Jack?' Gabriella teased, making Troy and Jack laugh.

'Well... Except for basketball' Jack agreed. He grabbed his plate of food and warmed it up in the microwave for a minute, before sitting down and taking a sip of his drink.

'Jack...' Lucille said, glancing in the Inez's direction. Jack looked at the older version of Gabriella and smiled.

'Ah you must be Inez! Lovely to meet you' Jack said, offering his hand to Inez, who shook it and smiled.

'Nice to meet you too, Jack' Inez said warmly. It wasn't long before conversation settled over the table, with Lucille and Jack sharing embarrassing stories of Troy when he was younger, making the youngest Bolton groan in embarrassment. However it wasn't long Inez was sharing some embarrassing stories of Gabriella, who was beetroot red by the time her mom finished speaking...

* * *

'Well, thank you for a lovely evening, Lucille' Inez complimented three hours later, as she shrugged her coat on, with a smile.

'Why thank you! Are you sure I can't tempt you with anymore chocolate cake? Not even a slice to take home?' Lucille tempted. Inez thought about it for a few seconds, before relenting.

'Oh go on, then! I'm going to the gym tomorrow anyway' Inez laughed. Lucille's laughter echoed in the kitchen, as she left Inez and Jack alone.

'Nice daughter you have, very polite and always willing to help out, wherever she is' Jack told Inez, who sighed.

'Come on, Jack. You can drop the act now... I recognized you the minute you walked into the kitchen with the wine...' Inez revealed, folding her arms. Jack frowned before realization dawned on his face and he tensed slightly.

'Inez Angelo... Went to University of Barcelona and dated one of my best friends, eighteen years ago. He got killed a few days after being deployed...' Jack whispered, as stared at her intensely.

'Yep, the last time I saw you were at Gregorio's funeral... Always wondered if I would ever see you again' Inez admitted.

'Do you still see his parents?' Jack asked, as found himself thinking about his dead best friend. Inez shook her head.

'They died a few years ago. Gabriella was heartbroken, she still saw them, even when we moving all the time. She'd always find time to go and see them back home' Inez said, sighing. Jack opened his mouth, when Lucille headed towards them.

'There you go, Inez and please... Don't be a stranger; you're always welcome' Lucille said, with a smile. Jack nodded next to her.

'Thank you. Are you sure Gabriella is okay staying the night?' Inez asked. After dinner and desert had been served, the adults had gone into the living room, while the teens had disappeared into Troy's room to watch a movie. Jack had checked on them an hour alter, to find them both fast asleep in each others arms.

'Of course, she is! We'll make sure she gets home safe tomorrow' Lucille assured Inez, who nodded and bided them a final goodnight, as she headed to her car. Lucille shut the front door, after waving her off, and turned to Jack.

'What a lovely woman. You can tell where Gabriella gets her manners and looks from' Lucille said, before she headed back into the kitchen to begin the washing up...

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep. His mind was wide awake, hence why he was sat in the kitchen, with a glass of water and sat at the island.

'Dad? What are you doing up?' Troy asked sleepily, as he entered the kitchen. Jack jumped slightly and turned to look his son.

'I've got a lot on my mind. What about you?' he asked

'Toilet. Didn't want to wake Ella up' Troy said, stifling a yawn. Jack nodded and watch as his son headed back to his room.

'Son...' Jack spoke. Troy turned and looked at his Dad. 'Has Gabriella ever said anything about her father?' Jack asked, watching Troy facial expression change.

'Why? What do you want to know?' Troy asked, a hint of confusion to why his Dad was asking about his girlfriend's father, laced into his voice.

'I just wondered what he was like, that's all' Jack asked trying not to sound pushy. Troy sighed and sat next to his father.

'Her father was Spanish and he had ambition's to join the Army since he was a young boy' Troy revealed. Jack nodded.

'Anything else?' he asked, trying to sound interested in what Troy had just told him. Troy shook his head.

'He died before he even met Ella... Her Mom found out she was pregnant a few days after the funeral...' Troy said, before yawning again. Jack made an 'O' shape his mouth, before allowing Troy to go back to bed, his mind full of unanswered questions...

* * *

**R&amp;R :D X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for chapter 2?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in an empty bed. A frown marred her face as she sat up, the clothes she was wearing yesterday all crinkled due to sleeping in them. She groaned and climbed from the bed, opening the bedroom door, slowly. She heard Troy chuckling at something his Mom said and she stepped out, clearing her throat at her boyfriend, who turned and looked at her, a smirk on his face.

'Care to tell me why I woke up without you?' Gabriella asked, as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and sat on his knee.

'You looked so peaceful sleeping, I thought you'd like a lie in' Troy said, softly, leaning in to connect their lips. However, Gabriella leaned out of reach, making Troy frown.

'I've not brushed my teeth yet! I have morning breath!' Gabriella answered his unasked question. Troy was about to retort, but his Mom distracted them both by placing two bowls of steaming porridge in front of them. Troy reached for the honey, while Gabriella reached over for the chocolate spread.

'Ew!' Troy exclaimed, watching as his girlfriend spooned some chocolate spread onto her porridge and mixed it in. Gabriella giggled and popped a mouth of chocolate porridge into her mouth.

'It's nice!' Gabriella exclaimed, after she had swallowed her mouthful of porridge. Troy shook his head and spooned some more porridge into his mouth. Once breakfast was over, Gabriella decided to head home.

'I'll drive you' Troy said, innocently. Gabriella stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at him, eyeing him curiously.

'You only want your morning kiss, don't you?' she asked. Troy struggled to keep the smirk off his face.

'Maybe...' he said, laughing as Gabriella sighed and shook her head, heading for the front door, collecting her bag along the way and shouting out a goodbye to Lucille...

* * *

'Troy... Seriously! I'll be late!' Gabriella said, breathlessly. Troy had her pinned against her bedroom door, trying to distract her from her current plans of going shopping with Taylor.

'So, you'll be fashionably late then' Troy muttered, as he went back to kissing her neck, trying to mark her.

'I won't because-'Gabriella's voice stopped in her throat as banging echoed round the room. Troy lifted his head and glared at his girlfriend's door.

'Gabs, I swear if lover boy is in your room, I'll kill him! I've been waiting ten minutes for you outside!' Taylor voice floated through the door. Troy scowled and pressed a deep and passionate, but brief kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

'I'll see you later' he said, before he left her room via the balcony doors. Gabriella sighed and turned to open her bedroom door, with a smile.

'Morning, Tay!' she said brightly. Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Are you ready? Or do you need to reapply your make up?' Taylor asked, watching as Gabriella frowned. 'Your lipstick is smudged' Taylor continued. Gabriella rolled her eyes and rushed back into her room, emerging two minutes later with a fresh coat.

'There. Now I'm ready!' Gabriella said, smiling. She closed her bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

'So, where we are going?' Gabriella asked, as she slipped her house keys into her hand and opened the front door. She stepped outside with Taylor and closed the door behind them, locking it, before slipping the keys into her bag.

'I thought we could go to the Mall and have dinner and then shopping' Taylor said, as they got into Taylor's car.

'Sounds good' Gabriella said, as she closed the passenger door and snapped her seat belt on. Taylor started up the car and turned the music on loud, making Gabriella laugh, as she set off down the street...

* * *

After two hours of shopping, Taylor and Gabriella were sat in the food court, their bags underneath their table.

'So, what does Chad want for Christmas?' asked Gabriella, as she took a bite of her Chicken salad. Taylor swallowed her bite of jacket potato with beans and cheese before answering.

'A new basketball... I told him I'm not getting him that though and now I'm stuck for ideas' Taylor told her best friend. Gabriella chuckled.

'Get him something to do with the Lakers or something?' Gabriella asked. Taylor laughed.

'I'll see what there is, anyway, what have you got lover boy?' Taylor asked, making Gabriella smile at the mention of her boyfriend.

'I got him a signed Lakers shirt with the help of Jack, and I'm making him a scrapbook of all of us. I know it's not much but it's the thought that counts, right?' Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded.

'Of course, that sounds so sweet!' Taylor cooed, making Gabriella chuckle. Once they finished their food, Gabriella wanted to get some photos developed, so they headed to one of the photo producing shops.

'So, which ones are you getting printed off?' Taylor asked, as Gabriella attached her phone to the connector and waited for the photos to load on the screen.

'Some of me and Troy, some of all us as a group and some of me and my mum for her present' Gabriella answered with a smile. Taylor cooed silently, before she spotted Jack at another kiosk.

'Hello, Coach Bolton!' Taylor called, making Gabriella look at her then in the direction of her boyfriend's father. Jack jumped slightly, before he turned around and saw the girls. He smiled and waved back.

'Hello Taylor, Gabriella' he called back, with a smile, before he turned back to his photo kiosk. Once Gabriella had her photos printed, they left the shop and headed back into the sports shop for Taylor try and find Chad's Christmas present, however, after an hour of searching, they exited the shop empty handed.

'Okay, I'll come back some other day! I've had enough now' Taylor said, bordering on the line of snapping from frustration. Gabriella knew better than to speak, so she followed Taylor out of the shopping Mall and to her car...

* * *

'Hey babe, what sounded so urgent?' Gabriella asked, as she stepped into the Bolton family house. An hour after she had returned from her shopping trip with Taylor, Troy had interrupted her wrapping Christmas presents, by ringing her and sounding panicked.

'They're making me do Christmas decorations! And you know I hate doing them!' Troy exclaimed quietly. Gabriella opened and closed her mouth, as she bit back the remark she had on the tip of her tongue.

'Want me to help?' She asked, folding her arms. Troy's face split into a large grin and Gabriella felt her slight annoyance melt away.

'I knew there was a reason why I love you!' Troy said, making Gabriella giggle and allowed herself to be pulled into the living room.

'Ella's here! She said she'll help put up the Christmas decorations' Troy said, a big smile on his face. Jack and Lucille shook their heads and rolled their eyes at their son's actions. Once they had hanged the garlands and lights up around the house, Jack disappeared into the kitchen, with Gabriella following.

'Jack? Is it okay if I get a drink?' she asked. Jack chuckled and nodded.

'Of course it is, you don't have to ask' Jack said, as he took a beer out of the fridge. He opened it with the bottle opener and took a long swig, while Gabriella filled a tall glass with ice and water. She turned and started to head back into the living room when Jack stopped her.

'Gabriella, can I ask you something? It's a little personal, though' Jack told her. Gabriella turned to look at him, a curious look on her face and slowly nodded.

'What do you want to know?' she asked, sitting at the island in the kitchen. Jack swallowed another swig of beer, before reaching into his pocket and unfolding a picture, sliding it across to Gabriella. She took the photo and examined it, her eyes widening when she realized who the picture was of.

'Is this you and my Dad?' she asked, her voice choked. Jack nodded.

'We were best friends at college, where we met. Felt like we knew each other for our entire lives' Jack said, smiling slightly.

'What was he like?' Gabriella asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears, as she looked back up at Jack.

'He was an amazing man, taught me my Spanish when I went to study over there. When I found out that he had signed up for the army, I knew our days were limited. I tried to change his mind, but I couldn't. He died saving another person. Pushed them out of the way of falling explosive' Jack told her, softly.

'He died doing the one thing he loved more than my Mom' Gabriella said, swallowing back her tears and taking a deep breath.

'He died a true hero, Gabriella' Jack told her, gently. Gabriella smiled and nodded, taking a long drink of her water, before looking at the photo.

'Jack, can I keep this? If that's okay with you?' she asked. Jack nodded.

'Of course you can' he replied, smiling. Gabriella smiled back and folded the photo up in her pocket.

'Thank you. So does that mean you knew my Mom as well?' Gabriella asked. Jack didn't answer for a second, choosing his words carefully.

'I knew her, but not that much. When I heard about your father death, I manage to track her down and I went to see her, to offer my condolences' Jack said which made Gabriella smile.

'Thank you, for doing that, Jack. If I know my mom that would've meant a lot to her' Gabriella said, gratefully. Jack smiled and nodded.

'It's the least I could do' Jack said. Gabriella nodded and silence fell in the kitchen, both of them distracted with their thoughts...

* * *

**R&amp;R X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for a new chapter?**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Two days later and the snow started to lightly fall, delighting Gabriella. She woke up that morning and saw the snow falling through the gap in her curtains. She threw the comforter off her and skipped to her balcony door, squealing and clapping her hands.

'Someone sounds happy' Inez commented as she stood in her daughter's bedroom doorway.

'I am!' Gabriella answered with a large smile on her face. She giggled as she rushed to her bathroom to get changed and do her daily routine. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in grey jeans and a thick black jumper, evidently heading outside.

'Have fun. Are you heading out with Taylor?' Inez asked, watching as her daughter shook her head.

'No, I'm heading out with Troy. We're meeting the others later' Gabriella answered, as she hooked her bag over her shoulder. She headed from her room, dropping a kiss to her moms cheek, before leaving the house, Inez sighing as the front door closed...

* * *

'Dad, you okay?' Troy asked, as he walked into the kitchen that morning to find his Dad sat at the kitchen island, deep in thought.

'Yeah, son. I'm fine' Jack replied, not looking at his son, his voice distant.

'Are you sure? You've been acting weird over the last few days' Troy commented. Jack turned to look at him then, a slight frown on his face.

'What do you mean?' Jack asked his voice ever so slightly defensive.

'Well, you've been acting weird. You always appear deep in though and Mom says you hardly ever go to bed...' Troy told his Dad

'Look, I'm fine. Don't poke your nose into business where it's not needed' Jack snapped, making Troy jump slightly.

'Whoa! Jeez, okay! I only asked!' Troy said defensively. He looked at his Dad once more before making his way out back do his morning basket ball practice. Jack sat on an island chair and watched his son closely. It was only when the front doorbell, that Jack emerged from his thoughts. Just as he got up from the stool, Troy entered the kitchen.

'It's Ella. We're going to Chad's later, so don't wait up' Troy told his Dad. A few minutes later, girlish squeals echoed round the house as Troy threw her over his shoulder and carried her to him room.

'Hi Jack!' Gabriella shouted, out in a greeting, before Troy slammed his bedroom door shut. Gabriella giggled as Troy threw her gently on the bed and connected their lips in a steamy kiss.

'I've missed you!' Troy murmured, after they disconnected their lips.

'It's been...' Gabriella checked her phone that had been in her hand when Troy flung her over his shoulder. 'About eleven hours!'

'Eleven hours too long' Troy murmured, dropping another kiss to her lips before he climbed off her and allowed her to sit up.

'So, what's the plan?' Troy asked, as he stripped himself of his T-shirt and spraying his deodorant over him, replacing his shirt with a white jumper and dark wash jeans.

'Well, I thought we could go to lunch and then head to Chads?' Gabriella suggested, smiling at him. Troy smiled back and nodded.

'That sounds good, babe' Troy said, grabbing his wallet and keys and offering a hand to Gabriella...

* * *

Jack waited until the front door had closed before he went in search for some things. It was only when the front door closed that he stepped from the room, stuffing a bag quickly into a duffle bag with some of his gym stuff. He yanked off a pair of latex gloves and tossed them into the bin, just as Lucille stepped into the kitchen, a smile appearing on her face as she saw her husband.

'Hi hunny. You okay?' She asked, noticing Jack looked a little shaky.

'Yeah I'm fine!' Jack said, before taking a breath. 'How about we finish our Christmas shopping and then go out for the evening?' Jack suggested. A look of adoration erupted onto Lucille's face.

'That sounds wonderful!' She said, a big smile spreading across her face...

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Troy arrived home, with a stupid grin plastered to his face.

'Troy? Is that you?' Lucille called, from the living room. Troy shut the front door. He stepped into the living room and Lucille looked surprised at her sons dishevelled state.

'What?' Troy asked, even though he knew exactly why his Mom was like she was.

'Had a good roll in the hay?' She asked innocently. Troy turned beetroot red, but sat down next to his Mom.

'Mom, I've never felt like this before. It's like... I've known her my entire life and after the whole summer debacle with Sharpay, I knew... I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I want to marry her, Mom... Have kids with-'' Troy said, passionately, before his Mom cut him off.

'Whoa! Stop right there!' Lucille commanded, causing Troy to frown.

'What?' He said, accusingly.

'I don't want to be a grandmother anytime soon, okay! I'm too young to be one at the minute!' Lucille said, but Troy could tell from the smile on her face, that she was happy for him.

'I promise to hold off on the kid thing, but I really do love her Mom!' Troy said, before pecking her cheek and standing up. 'I'm going to head my room. Shout me when Dads back' he said softly. He eased through the kitchen and swung his bedroom door open, noticing immediately that something was off...

* * *

It was the night before Christmas Eve, and Inez had just finished wrapping Gabriella's presents in the living room, with a glass of wine and a Christmas movie playing in the background. Gabriella was upstairs, wrapping her presents and singing along softly to the Christmas tunes, with a hot chocolate and a piece of chocolate brownie. Loud knocking echoed through the house and Inez sighed, as she got to her feet and headed for the front door. She opened it to reveal a very pale and shaky Jack.

'Oh... Jack, I didn't expect you here! Come in!' She stepped sideway as Jack stepped shakily into the house and into the living room. 'Can I get you a glass of mulled wine or anything?' She asked, as she shut the living room door. Jack was looking into the fire, watching the flames flicker on the coal.

'No... How long have you know?' He asked quietly, after a few minutes of silence. Inez frowned.

'Know what?' Inez asked, confused.

'That your daughter isn't Greg's?' Jack hissed. Inez felt her eyes widened as Jack told her this. She folded her arms, standing her ground.

'What do you mean she's not Greg's? Who else's could she be?' She asked, glancing at a photo of Gabriella resting on the fireplace mantel.

'I think you know who else's she could be' Jack said, his tone harsh and bitter. Inez glared darkly at him, until he pulled out a piece of paper. 'What's that?' She asked, her voice wearily.  
'I got this done two days ago...' Jack said, unfolding the piece of paper from the hospital.

'How are you going to tell Gabriella she's been sleeping with her half brother?' Jack announced to Inez, who shakily took the piece of paper and looked at it, her hands shaking as her world crashed around her...

* * *

**R&amp;R X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for the big reveal?**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Christmas Eve came round too quickly for Inez's liking. After last night's confrontation with Jack, Inez hadn't slept a wink. She had had several glasses of wine after Jacks departure to steady her shock. However, once the shock wore off, reality set in. She had to find someway of splitting her daughter and Troy up. She heard footsteps upstairs and Gabriella soon entered the living room, washed and dressed for the day.

'You are going out again?' Inez asked.

'Yes, Taylor's freaking out because she still hasn't got Chad's present! Said I'd go and help her. I promise I will be back in time for supper' Gabriella stated, before she grabbed her car keys and rushed from the house and out to her car, leaving her Mom in the living room, her mind going into overdrive...

* * *

'Troy! Pleaseeee I'm begging you here! Taylor's about to snap and I have no idea what else Chad likes other than basketball!' Gabriella said through the phone. She and Taylor had been at the Mall for three hours and so far they had found nothing.

'Calm down, baby! Now turn that frown upside down and turn around' Troy said. Gabriella turned and saw Troy heading towards them, a bag in his hands. Gabriella ended the call as she rushed into her boyfriends arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

'You are the best boyfriend ever!' Gabriella whispered against his lips. Troy smiled and turned half of his attention to Taylor, handing her the bag.

'A signed basketball from the Lakers. Dad and I found it on EBay going for $500... Was going to keep it for ourselves but then I heard you struggling for Chad's present and I knew this would make him happy... You're going to be in good girlfriend books for a long time' Troy told Taylor, who smiled and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you! I owe you!' Taylor said, gratefully. Troy nodded and kissed the top of Gabriella's head, breathing in her Passionate Fruit shampoo and conditioner.

'Mind if I steal her for a bit?' Troy asked, motioning to Gabriella with his head. Taylor shook her head, smiling.

'She's all yours' Taylor said, before they parted ways, Taylor heading for her car and Troy and Gabriella disappearing into the busy crowd of people in the Mall...

* * *

'So, do you want one of your presents now?' Troy asked, three hours later. They were laid on top of Troy's bed together, fully clothed with Gabriella wrapped in Troy's arms.

'One?' Gabriella asked, her voice holding slight surprise.

'Yes, one... One present isn't enough for my girl. She deserves everything' Troy told her. Gabriella raised herself so she rested on her arm and looked at her boyfriend.

'Troy Alexander Bolton...' A warning tone in her voice told Troy she wasn't exactly thrilled at her boyfriend, but he could detect a hint of adoration underneath.

'I mean it, you deserve everything, baby' Troy said, his thumb running softly over her cheek. Gabriella leaned up and connected their lips softly. Just as things were starting to heat up, Troy's bedroom door banged open, revealing Jack.

'Oh my god!' Gabriella shrieked in shock.

'DAD! Get out!' Troy yelled, as he turned to see his Dad in the doorway.

'Get into the living room, now. Both of you!' Jack ordered, before he stalked into the living room, leaving a bewildered Troy and Gabriella in the bedroom. They heard Lucille shouting at him as they headed into the living room, Gabriella seeing her Mom sat on the sofa.

'Mom? What are you doing here?' She asked, as she sat on the sofa in Troy's lap. Inez went slightly pale, as she realized she was about to destroy her daughters relationship.

'Jack has got something to tell you both' Inez said, her palms sweaty. Jack glared at her.

'I don't really know how to tell you this...' Jack stuttered, clearing his throat. Troy frowned.

'Tell me what?' He asked his Dad, sitting up. Gabriella slid off his lap, but sat next to him, hooking her arm through his.

'I think it's better if I show you' Jack said, his hand shaking as he handed Troy an envelope. Troy took it and started to open it. Inez let out a choked sob and clamped her hands over mouth, causing Troy to freeze.

'What's wrong?' He asked her, as Gabriella rushed to her mother's side, with Lucille, both of them crouching down in front of her.

'Mom? What is it?' She asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other in worry. Troy finished opening the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. He folded it and scanned the paper...

* * *

Gabriella had never seen her boyfriend go so pale so quickly. She frowned as Troy dragged his eyes to meet hers, his face expressing horror.

'What is it? Troy?' She asked, as he didn't answer her. She got to her feet and headed over to him, snatching the piece of paper from his hands. The other occupants in the room watched as Gabriella froze and her eyes widened. Her face ranged from a motion of expressions before settling on devastation.

'This is sick!' Gabriella gasped, as tears suddenly spilled down hers cheeks. Troy grabbed her into a hug and wrapped his arms tightly round her.

'It's a lie, babe! It's a lie... You're my girlfriend... You're my girlfriend' Troy choked out.

'What's going on? Of course she's your girlfriend!' Lucille told her son, looking at Jack for answers. He looked at the ground, before looking at his wife.

'Eighteen years ago... When Greg died... I slept with someone...'

'No, you didn't' Gabriella whispered, in shock.

'And I'm so sorry, Lucille!' Jack said, watching as everything started to click into place for her.

'Oh my god!' She shrieked, clamping a hand over her mouth in shock.

'I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't know until the night we had Inez round... I had my suspicions afterwards... I didn't know what to do' Jack said, heading towards Lucille but stopping as she held up a hand.

'Don't! Don't come near me!' She hissed, tears sparkling her eyes.

'You're not my father! You can't be my father!' Gabriella sobbed, before her knees gave out and she crashed to the floor, taking Troy with her and allowing the sobs to take over their bodies...

Half an hour passed and the Bolton household was silent. Troy and Gabriella were still on the floor; however both of them had eventually gone into shock. Lucille was breathing heavily trying not to let her anger out at Jack, who was sat on the sofa staring at the fire.

'How long have you know?' It took a few seconds everybody to realize Gabriella had spoken directly to her mother. Inez sighed.

'Since last night. Jack came round with the results' Inez answered quietly.

'But... You must know have known for eighteen years that someone else could be my father' Gabriella retorted angrily. Inez didn't answer and looked to the ground. Gabriella sniffled before a thought slammed to the front of her mind, causing bile to rise in her throat. She scrambled from Troy's grip and stumbled into the kitchen, throwing up into the sink. Lucille rushed past her son to Gabriella in the kitchen, to help her.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Troy asked Jack. Jack sighed.

'I don't know. Me and your Mom had had a bit of an argument and then I found out my best friend had died-'

'So, you slept with your best friend's girlfriend?' Troy angrily shouted, before the sound of tears came flooding into the living room. Troy got to his feet shakily and walked into the kitchen, seeing Gabriella crying heavily on Lucille's shoulder. Lucille stroked her hair until Gabriella saw the others in the doorway and tensed up. Lucille pulled away from the hug gently and turned to others.

'See what you've done? Are you happy now?' Lucille asked. Troy started to head towards Gabriella, but he saw fear flash through her eyes and he froze.

'Ella?'

'Stay away from me' she whispered, her tears falling down her cheeks. Troy shook his head.

'Ella... Please don't shut me out' Troy whispered, standing behind his mom.

'I slept with you... I slept with my own brother!' she cried, closing her eyes and Troy took the chance and pulled her in for a hug.

'We didn't know! We didn't know!' Troy sobbed, kissing the top of Gabriella's head. Gabriella started to struggle but Troy held on, until Gabriella gave a particularly hard shove and rushed from the kitchen.

'ELLA!' Troy yelled, rushing after her. He saw the front door open and skidded outside to see Gabriella starting up her car. She saw him in the doorway, wanting everything to be a bad nightmare. She pushed her car into first gear and sped off, leaving a dust of snow and leaves swirling the air...

* * *

**R&amp;R X**


End file.
